


I pray you never change

by 852254661



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852254661/pseuds/852254661
Summary: 首先声明：这是@速溶溶溶冲剂太太的一篇SC的改文，我已经取得了授权。我其实想把克劳德写的特别汉子的，但是我似乎把萨菲罗斯写的像杰诺瓦……，非典型性SC，还是OOC预警吧_(:3J∠)_（顶锅盖跑）





	I pray you never change

**Author's Note:**

> 首先声明：这是@速溶溶溶冲剂太太的一篇SC的改文，我已经取得了授权。我其实想把克劳德写的特别汉子的，但是我似乎把萨菲罗斯写的像杰诺瓦……，非典型性SC，还是OOC预警吧_(:3J∠)_（顶锅盖跑）

The sadness that continues to fall  
Changes to pure white snow

铅灰色的天空又一次笼罩在人们头上，因为低气压而几乎凝滞的空气中，却充斥着另一种张力。

等着你们的只有死亡。不过不用害怕。因为，随着死亡，新的精神能量才能诞生。很快，你们就会作为我的一部分继续活下去了。

一阵低语传进克劳德的脑海，低沉悦耳的嗓音却带着征服一切的侵略性，狠狠地击中了他的神志，连带着他的身体都不由得一晃。克劳德站在一副描绘陨石的壁画前，咬牙皱眉，仿佛有什么实质性的东西在直接搅动他的大脑，企图直接操控他，挑拨他的思维，牵制他的身体，呃……该死，这种感觉…

刚才……爱丽丝正在说……那个银发的恶魔并不是古代种，无法去往约定之地……

是……是这样的吗？呃啊！头好疼，这，这到底是怎么了！应该……是这样的没错了，那里……是只有古代种才能找到的地方！

 

突然间克劳德眼前的壁画上的花纹陷入一种诡异的扭曲状态，随即又如同水纹一般散开，这种变化让克劳德一阵恶心，就像是晕车的时候，等等，晕车……的时候？克劳德抬眼，视线所及之处是一个熟悉的身影。可恶，还是看不清楚，眼前的光影还在不停地打转，强烈的眩晕感让克劳德强撑着的身体险些跪倒在地。

银色长发的男人似是在喃喃自语，低沉且富有流动质感的声音再一次毫无征兆地在脑内响起。

我比古代种更优越。我在生命之河中游历，获得了古代种的知识与智慧。我还获得了古代种灭绝之后的那些知识与智慧。很快，我将要创造未来。

醇厚的声线本该如低音提琴般悠扬动人，而此刻却一声声如炸雷敲击在克劳德跳动的每一根神经上。克劳德痛苦地抱住了头，抽搐着倒在了地上。

“停……停下！”克劳德紧咬的牙关中只能挤出这些破碎的词句。他全身的肌肉紧紧绷着，背上也被冷汗浸透。可对于那道身影来说，这些挣扎无异于螳臂当车，蛊惑的语调中夹进了一丝笑意，像蛇一样地游进克劳德的脑海里。

这边……克劳德……好孩子……

这个声音，不，不！

啊啊啊啊啊——

绝望地嘶吼中，克劳德试图发泄性的挥舞手臂，却发现自己的双手像灌了铅一样沉重，自己竟然一点点地，失去了对自己身体的控制。小兵原先大海般的蓝眸变得像是无机质的玻璃。他看着自己无意识地开口：“我……应该做什么……我需要……做什么……”不————克劳德急得想要给自己扇两巴掌，快，快点，现在要怎么办，快想想办法啊！

 

“我……想起来了，我想起了我的方向。”你想起来了个屁！克劳德差点骂出一句不知道从哪里听来的粗话。他在自己的脑海里嘶喊着，急切地呼唤自己，却只能眼睁睁地看着自己一步一步走向那个银色长发的男人，眼神空洞，表情虔诚。

停下来，克劳德现在只想试着做到这一点，他的脑海里时时回响着蛇蛊般的低语，温柔地，引诱着，让他的身体不由自主地向前移动。冷静点，克劳德反复对自己说，他试图用肌肉锁死自己腿上的关节，先让自己停下来，借此夺回自己的控制。然而克劳德低估了他的对手。

克劳德……

又是一声呼唤，克劳德发现自己的眼神中出现一种懵懂的冲动，看起来就好像……就好像是向往着自己的神明！克劳德鬓角的头发早已汗湿贴在了脸上，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，但是腿部的肌肉依旧僵硬地运动着，不顾这具身体的主人的坚持，一步一步挪向那个方向。如果不考虑克劳德灵魂的哀鸣，整个场面显得庄重又和谐。银发的神明沐浴着圣光，悲悯地俯视大地，而他的信徒虔诚地捧着祭品，进行着他的献礼。

终于克劳德在神明面前站着了，浑身不住地发抖，对于夺回控制的尝试让他早已精疲力竭。但在这场较量中，克劳德还是一败涂地。他看着自己伸出了手，手上攥着神明想要的很重要的东西。

脑海里有什么在叫嚣着想把自己的一切都奉送给他。

献祭给他。

给这位象征着光辉与荣耀的神明。

不，不是这样的。克劳德做着最后的努力。这是恶魔，徒有华美的外表，却企图毁掉大家的幸福的恶魔。但是刚才那一段的对抗，和大脑被入侵的损伤，克劳德的灵魂坚持到现在已经濒临衰竭了。眼前的图案又开始出现水纹一样的波动，克劳德还记得的失去意识之前坚持的最后一个念头是：别给他……

兴许是注意到，眼前这个少年虽说是卑微地低着头站在他的身前，手指却仍顽固地紧紧抓着黑魔石，萨菲罗斯露出了一个玩味的笑容。

为什么不能直面现实呢？你的存在，不过是我的傀儡罢了。

 

克劳德发现自己不知道什么时候被这个浑身散发着神明气场的男人拥入了怀中，心中一梗，但是身体依旧无法挪动半分。

“克劳德……”萨菲罗斯的声音轻得令人恍若未闻。他借着身高优势将克劳德的额头抵到了自己的胸口上。

此时小兵的瞳孔越发涣散，莹绿色的光芒浸染了他的眼瞳。

萨菲罗斯把克劳德搂得更紧：“我是谁？”

“萨菲……罗斯……”穿着盔甲的小兵喃喃地开口，“我所崇拜的……英雄……”

克劳德内心一片冰凉，他恨自己的无力，恨自己的无能，恨自己在这个男人的面前的无助。尼布尔海姆的烈焰又一次席卷了过来，夹杂着乡亲们在滚滚热浪中的惨叫声，只待把克劳德的意志焚烧干净。而自己被困在这具身体之中，毫无反抗之力。不，或者说，只能靠坚守自己快要撕裂般的意志来做些对于这个男人来说无关痛痒的反抗。

“英雄？”萨菲罗斯忽然出声，带着不屑地勾起嘴角。

剧痛的降临是毫无征兆的，这一次重击比之前来的都更要猛烈，罪魁祸首无疑就是这个微笑着拥抱着自己的身体的恶魔。但是克劳德也因为这一次重击彻底失去了对身体的控制，伤痕累累的灵魂再无力与恶魔博弈。他只能作为一个旁观者，眼睁睁看着自己沉沦在这甜蜜又恶毒的引诱中。

低沉中带着愉悦的笑声还萦绕在克劳德耳边，他感觉自己正漂浮在一片虚空之中，像个初生的婴儿，不着片缕。萨菲罗斯的手顺着自己的脊背一路滑下，而克劳德已经无力反抗，现在是萨菲罗斯从头到尾都在控制，控制着克劳德，控制了一切。

陌生的疼痛感，顺着神经一路爬到克劳德的脑海里令他下意识的想要抗拒，但是他的肉体却乖顺地放松了自己。这使得萨菲罗斯的手指因为所戴的黑色手套剐人生疼，却也顺利地插了进来。克劳德的身体现在是在任人宰割，但他的脸上又不由自主地露出了一种痴迷的，满足的表情，仿佛在被神明征服，像曾经一样向英雄献礼。

疼痛、羞辱和愤怒凌迟着克劳德的内心，身体里含着手指的感觉让他感到无地自容。这具失控的身体臣服在萨菲罗斯的掌控之下，而自己的意识也被萨菲罗斯摧残地几乎就要支离破碎，一旦克劳德企图夺回身体的主权，一阵尖锐的剧痛就惩罚般地降临在他已经伤痕累累到濒临消亡的灵魂上。

克劳德的精神已经是狼狈不堪，然而，当他感觉到萨菲罗斯的灼热抵上来的时候，似乎瞬间又清醒了一下，全身肌肉紧绷，瞳孔缩成了针尖大小。而即使是克劳德如此拼尽全力的反应，身后只是传来了一声轻笑，紧接着便一插到底。

不——

 

克劳德现在就只剩下一只精致的玩偶般的躯壳，被有意羞辱的神明高高地抛入失重的环境中，又狠狠地拽下来撞击到地面上。玩偶了无生气地半睁着双眼，露出的湛蓝眼眸虽说空洞却还是足够漂亮。金色的头发还骄傲地杵着，但是它的主人被扭曲成了耻辱的姿势，最柔软的要害还被残暴地侵犯着，像对待一个没有感觉不会痛的玩偶一样。克劳德四肢无力地垂下，被动地随着冲撞晃动着，或是因为神经递质的混乱分泌而时不时抽搐一下，更不要说手指还能施加多少力量了。

像最完美的傀儡，克劳德的嘴中喃喃着，呼唤着他的神明的名字，仿佛这一切暴行是来自神明的恩赐。他的手指松开了，抵抗是不必要的，自己来到这里的使命，就是带给神所需要的东西。

 

地狱般的酷刑终于结束了，克劳德无力得险些滑坐到地上。看着眼前这个无知又滑稽的小兵，萨菲罗斯不禁充满了嘲讽般的愉悦。

“克劳德……”是谁……是什么声音在呼唤自己？听上去柔软，又温暖，令人感到安心的熨帖的声音，就像……妈妈……，不，刚才，不对，刚才发生了什么？该死！我怎么——呃啊！我怎么、想、想不起来……

克劳德只知道他刚才好像是在做一件很重要的事，而且他现在似乎已经完成了。

“做得好。”萨菲罗斯的笑声和手中黑魔石的光芒一起刺痛了克劳德，但他只能眼睁睁地看着萨菲罗斯向上飞去离开了这里。

这、这到底是怎么回事？克劳德的肌肉此刻开始齐声叫嚣着酸痛，连带着他浑身都开始颤抖了起来。视线下移，自己两手都是空的，只有一只手的指腹和掌心残留着一些淤青，无声地嘲笑着主人不自量力的抵抗。

我做了什么？我什么也想不起来……我的记忆……从什么时候……？

 

END


End file.
